All the Boys and the Girls
by Helsea Vaults
Summary: Sleepover! It's Chelsea's birthday and all her friends have come round to stay ... except two. Instead, Vaughn and Denny decide to go by there faithful 'Book for Boys' motto : WAR!


_Hey! I thought I'd write this while trying to come up with ideas for my 3__rd__ chapter on 'Matchmaker'. It's just something silly to keep me going for a while. Also kinda based on my sleepover I had for my b-day (Fashion-Pixie Alice and Fashion-Pixie Bella were both there!) Enjoy! Julia: F-P Alice. Natalie: F-P Bella. Lanna: Lanna_

_I would also like to thank Anime Girl 593 for encouraging me!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!_

**-1-**

**Boys: Water balloons **

9:00pm – Winter 5th

Chelsea ran nervously around her house, cleaning up whatever she could. She just _had_ to make a good impression on her friends, especially tonight. This was a night to remember, one to have a good laugh and relax. She glanced up at the clock.

_Shoot! Only 15 minutes? Where has the time gone?_

She desperately polished the living room one more time before running into the bathroom to get changed.

15 minutes later…

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Chelsea sang out, skipping her way towards the door. Swinging it open, she looked at all her friends, making sure everyone was there. Lanna, Natalie, Julia, Denny, Vaughn…

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaa!?" She cried out, counting all the heads at her doorway. "What the… why are you here?"

Vaughn and Denny laughed. "We're staying here tonight!" There was an awkward pause as all the girls turned to face them.

Chelsea's jaw hit the ground. "I – I'm sorry… what?" She couldn't help but stare.

"Oh! Stop looking at us like a goldfish and close your mouth, we're not really staying!"

They all gave a sigh of relief. That was, until Vaughn had to open _his_ mouth.

"Yeah, why would we want to stay in a shabby place like this?"

Chelsea's jaw dropped again, before changing her expression to an angry, death glare. She stared at him, giving him the 'evil-eyes' as she had done so many times before.

Denny stamped on his toe and gave him a 'shut up and don't say anything' look. Feeling a bit neglected, he finally decided to be quiet.

Chelsea turned to Denny who stared innocently back at her. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his response. Then he realised.

"Oh! Yes, Happy Birthday!" he sang.

She shook her head, continuing to raise her eyebrows even higher. Denny looked around him, thinking of what she wanted from him. Vaughn spoke up.

"Oh! I know! I know! This is the part of the story where we," he pointed at himself and Denny, "are supposed to leave, right? I am right, I know it!"

All the girls began to chorus.

"Mmm-hmm!"

Denny cocked an eyebrow and looked at Vaughn, who then took a step back in shock.

"What did I do?"

Denny shook his head muttering an irritated 'pointless'. Chelsea sighed.

"Are you leaving yet?"

"Oohhh! Someone's a bit grumpy!" Vaughn commented.

"Please. Go!"

"We're leaving! We're leaving! Don't get your knickers in a twist," he assured her, turning his back to go, "But mark my words, missy, by the morning, you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah!" imitated Denny, following him down the pathway. Leaving the farm, Chelsea shouted at them.

"Come back here and I'll get my hammer both of you like nobodys business!"

The boys gave an echoing laugh, which seemed to break the cold, crisp winter air. The girl's stared at the entrance to farm, just in case they decided to make a swift comeback. After a couple of minutes, it was Chelsea that broke the silence.

"So… anyone for hot chocolate?"

Seeming to forget about the others, they smiled and went into Chelsea's house.

Once indoors, they all got their pyjamas on and made themselves comfortable on the big red sofa in the living room, sipping their hot drinks.

"Do you think they were being serious?" Lanna enquired with a tone of curiosity.

Natalie swallowed the last of her marshmallow and tutted. "Of course not! You know guys, they're never serious!"

"Suppose…" Julia added, stirring her frothy liquid around.

Chelsea came in from the kitchen in her blue pyjamas with lots of little cat prints on it. "So, whatcha' all talkin' about?"

"Nothing!" Lanna sang.

Chelsea shrugged and joined them. "What do you think the boys are up to?"

"You mean, what aren't they up to?" Julia sipped from her mug. They all laughed. Chelsea went quiet and pulled a confused expression. "Can you hear that?" She looked around her.

"Haha, Chelsea! Stop winding us up!" Julia sighed.

But Chelsea took no notice. Instead, she put her finger up to her lips.

"No. I'm being serious, Jules! Listen…"

There was a pause as everyone listened. There was something… something coming from ... umm... somewhere.

"It sounds a bit like…" Lanna turned to Natalie. "Water."

Chelsea looked outside. It wasn't raining. In fact, it wasn't even cloudy. A perfect clear night. She got up and went into the kitchen to check the taps. Nope!

"Maybe it's coming from outside." Natalie said, heading towards the front door.

Just then, Julia saw something outside by the window. She walked over and looked down at the bush. In turn, glistening amethyst eyes stared back at her. _Vaughn! _She quickly turned to Natalie.

"No!"

Natalie was just turning the handle when she looked at her friend. Julia made a break for her.

"Natalie! Don't!"

But it was too late. There, in the doorway, Denny stood juggling a water balloon, grinning wildly. Unfortunately, Lanna was standing at a distance. His teeth then seemed to sparkle, causing her to faint. Chelsea ran over to her.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"

SPLASH!

"Ahhhhhhh!" a high-pitched squeal flooded the room, causing everyone to turn to the doorway. Natalie stood staring at a screaming Denny.

"What the…" Natalie laughed, completely ignoring the fact that her good pyjamas were completely _drenched _with water. "You do know you scream like a _girl, _right?"

Denny blushed. "I get excited when I get up to mischief!" he squeaked.

Julia scrunched her face up. "Okay, that really didn't sound right!"

Denny shot a death glare at her. "Shut up!"

"No you!"

"No, you!"

Chelsea slapped her forehead. If there was one thing about Julia, she was very argumentative.

"Both of you shut up!" she yelled, helping Lanna to her feet.

"Wow! W-what just happened?" Lanna stuttered, trying to get her co-ordination back in her feet.

"Boys…" Natalie stared at them as they ran down the way they had arrived, laughing their heads off.

"Well, what are we gonna do about them?" Julia asked.

Chelsea thought.

"I think I might have an idea…"


End file.
